fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
GGPC18
ZZZ... ZZZ. ... ZZZZ, pusshī no kiken'na majikku... ZZZ is the 18th episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 650th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Major Events *Pussy use spell to the first time. *Two new transformation sequence is seen, now with Ia. *Rainbow Thunder perform her first attack, Thunder Reincarnation. *Cure Thunder's solo Rainbow Form transformation is seen to the first time. *Minor becomes Akarui Seiun. Summary The episode beings with Pussy create a new potion. She was read a book about magic to know the ingredients necessaries for it. She was mix various potions in a large cauldron while announces his names, and her potion was finished. Pussy say that now they can't win it and she evilly smile. In Odayakana, Momoko and Ki was walking around while taking, until they find Eri, Ayame and Ia that was buy some things. Momoko say Hi to their friends that smile for they. Momoko and Ki run to they, Eri says that buy a new fight game that has a lot of new characters, Ayame say that is because is a new franchise and Eri says that for this reason has a lot of new characters, Ayame say also has new endings, OSTs and Eri and Ayame say together and also has a lot of new characters that we never has seen before, and they both smile. Pussy appears saying that she comes early today, Ki ask herself if she never will be have some rest and they transform into pretty cures. After they transform into Pretty Cures, they realize that has no Muchitsujo and Pussy poured the portion on them, Mushroom ask what is it and start to yawn, they all fell asleep and Pussy said that winning a battle had never been so easy and returned to Lavender. Cure Thunder wake up and realize that they all are sleep, Thunder nudge her teammates to they wake, but, anything happen. Thunder shout out "still not is bedtime!", and two girls seen Cure Thunder and run to her, Thunder became a little frightened by the two girls; one with blonde hair and green eyes and other with red hair and light brown eyes. They both says they loved her, the blonde hair girl said Cure Thunder is the best and the red hair girl says that Thunder is very cute, Thunder thanked him and said she was doing her best to save the world, the girls asked the Thunder's signature and she signed and sent the girls who go away laughing. Cure Thunder say that don't know they are famous around the city, and then say that she needs wake up the girls or reverse the magic. Thunder carried the girls to her house. When she reached the door, she returned to Ki. Yayoi asked why they Ki was carrying her friends and Ki ignored it and said she was fine. Yayoi found strange Ki act of this way. Luma appeared and asked what your majesty wanted, Ki said she wanted to reverse the Pussy's magic and Luma ask if Pussy returned to use magic, Ki said yes and that she no longer needed to reverse the spell, Luma asked what the magic do and Ki said that left the peoples sleeping, Luma said needed just to kiss them, like in the story of Sleeping Beauty. Ki said she would not kiss any of them and Luma said so did not know what to do. Yayoi appeared and asked if Ki was in a bad mood, Ki said no and had to do some things, Yayoi ask why the girls are asleep in her bed, and Ki said they slept at her house yesterday, Yayoi said no remember it, Ki said that was a lie and that they came to her house and play video game until fell asleep, Yayoi found strange and just walked away. Ki was relieved and asked what to do, Luma tells them to go to Dream Land for answers, and Ki said it was not a bad idea, Ki agreed to go to Dream Land and Luma was glad because she would see her home again Ki told Luma that Dream Land was full of Muchitsujos and Luma said it did not matter, and they go. Ki said Dream Land was unusually quiet until a Muchitsujo appeared behind her, Ki said it was only she opened her big mouth and she transform into Pretty Cure and entered her Rainbow Form. She perform her attack "Thunder Reincarnation" and purifity the Muchitsujo, Luma and Thunder run to the Dream Land castle and find Queen Anne. Thunder say hi to the Past Gamers Pretty Cure, Queen Anne ask why Muse was in Dream Land, Thunder said that is because Pussy returned to use magic. Queen Anne was inside another room and then returned and handed her an item that probably reversed the Pussy's magic, Thunder smiled and thanked her mother. Luma and Thunder returned to Odayakana. Ki returns to her house and seen that the girls still are sleeping. Ki use the item in their, and seen that anything happens, Ki ask why this not worked and Luma say that Ki don't said what was the magic. Ki realize that the item who her mother headed from her mother is a feather, Ki shout out that she can't wake up their with a item that make the peoples be cured, Ki recalled that half of Pussy's spells were mainly to hurt someone. Ki say that they needs to go to Lavender look for a antídoto. Ki ask for Luma why they goes to Lavender, Luma says they needs to wait for the midnight and the full moon, Luma then adds saying that luckily, today's full moon. Ki says that can't wait to the midnight and then adds saying that is easily if they talk with Pussy, but they needs to wait for it, because Pussy not will want to do deal. The scenes change for they wait for the midnight, look at the full moon. Luma says that is missing a minute to give midnight, and one minute later, Luma and Ki join hands and say the incantation, they are teleported to Lavender. Ki and Luma open their eyes and are surprised by the image of horror that they has seen. They enter in the castle, and look around to see if has anyone. Ki says that she would not open her mouth to speak because she knows that when she opens her mouth, something bad happens. Luma ask where is the Pussy's "laboratory", they find a room that was happening some strange thing, theu go to seen and are surprised to see that was Pussy make some potion, Pussy lying on a bed, the Minor's body and then poured a potion on his body, the Minor's hair and eyes became the same color as Akarui Seiun, she said that from today, he will be Akarui Seiun forever. Ki inadvertently dropped a potion that Pussy do and she looked back and asked who was there, they did not say anything and Pussy just ignored and took Minor to Odayakana. Ki and Luma look to a potion, and Ki find one that not do anything, they look the Pussy's book and find the potion's recipe. When they are doing the potion, Pussy returns and ask what they are doing here. Ki says that they are just doing a potion, Pussy ask as they were wake, Ki said she also did not know how, Pussy said it does not matter and that it would end with them right there, Ki transforms into Pretty Cure and Luma asked why Pussy wants to end with the Pretty Cures and Pussy said she also wanted to delete the world by order of Lord Daikirai, Thunder asked if it was just that she wanted and Pussy said she did not need to answer, Pussy's eyes became violet, and she asked if she did a potion to wake up the girls they will leave her alone, Thunder and Luma said yes and Pussy said he will do and then take them, and then Pussy screamed for them to leave. Thunder returned to be Ki. Ki and Luma and returned to Odayakana. While Pussy was making the potion, she aski herself if that was really what she wanted to do, she remembered of Dream Land and remembered when Luma and she were friends, Pussy started crying and then heard a voice speaking that all she had to do was to spread chaos and despair around the world and that was her goal, Pussy said she did not need to be so and she could leaves the despair and live a happy life with friends. The voice said friends are useless and happiness lasted only a second, Pussy repeated it and her eyes returned to be reddish orange. Pussy said that from today the Pretty Cures will not disrupt it. Ki complained that Pussy was taking too long with this potion, and Pussy attacked with a Muchitsujo! Ki has transform into a Pretty Cure and went to fight. Thunder kicked and punched the Muchitsujo and Pussy said it was useless and did Muchitsujo become stronger with magic. The Muchitsujo attacked Thunder making it go away, she recovered and returned to the fight, Thunder said that was not the most pleasant way to fulfill her part of the agreement, Pussy said that there is no longer agreement and said the potion she made, was now insignificant and broke her down, Luma took human form and said he would try to remake the potion and Pussy said she would never lose to them and ordered the Muchitsujo attack her, Thunder jumped in head Muchitsujo and began stepping on his head and then kicked, Luma (as a human) said she could remake the potion and went to wake the girls. Luma make the girls wake up and Eri say that she is prepared to fight, while others ask for Luma what is happening, Luma says she has no time to explain and they needs to transform into Pretty Cure ~ lua, Eri says that she already will do it and tell her to wait a minute and they transform into Pretty Cures. Cure Fight says Thunder is still very shorty to be picking fights around, Thunder smile and says she is glad everyone is wake up again, Cure Sonica asked what they had lost and Thunder said only a trip to Dream Land and Lavender Cure Fight asked if they had even gone to Lavender and Thunder said yes and that was very cool, Fight said it was not just a brat like Ki go and she Cure Mushroom said it was better they mend the battle first after see this topic. Thunder and Mushroom attacked together as Fight and Sonica used magic, Muchitsujo easily diverted from their attacks. Sonica said they needed to arrest the Muchitsujo with a rope or something, and she had an idea, Cure Sonica used the bracelet that she has and the bracelet turned into a ring that she shot the Muchitsujo and arrested him, Cure Mushroom said he had no idea that Sonica had this power and Sonica said he learned there, they purified the Muchitsujo with Hope Rainbow. Pussy returns to Lavender. They all returns to their civilian forms, Ia says that was a good sleep, Eri asks why Ki did not sleep and Ki says that is because she is very energetic and don't sleeps so easy, Luma says that is true and when they are in Dream Land, Ki only sleeps when the sun almost birth. They laugh and Eri says that Ki never sleeps. Ki remember that seen that Minor now is Akarui Seiun, and says that Minor now is revived. The episode ends with Ki saying that now is a little worried that Minor takes advantage of the human form to deceive them and is shown as Minor is now. Characters *Momoko Yoshida/Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka/Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato/Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari/Cure Thunder *Hibana Ia/Cure Fairy Mascots *Luma Villans *Pussy *Muchitsujo Others *Queen Anne *Past Gamers Pretty Cure Trivia *The Go! Gamers Pretty Cure appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series and of all the 650th episodes of the pretty cure franchise. *Ki and Luma are the main characters. *Ki and Luma goes to Dream Land, and the past gamers Pretty Cures and Queen Anne reappear. *Pussy use her human form during all the episode. Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes